localhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Indiana local history societies
This is a list of historical societies taken from the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_historical_societies. Like most such lists it is unlikely to ever be complete. (1) indicates a society for which more information is required to find on the web *Abington Historical Society (1) *Adams County Historical Society *African/African-American Historical Museum (Fort Wayne) *Alexandria-Monroe Township Historical Society *Anson Wolcott Historical Society *Antiquarian and Historical Society of Culver *Balbec Historical Club *Bartholomew County Historical Society *Batesville Area Historical Society *Beech Grove Historical Society *Benton County Historical Society (1) *Besancon Historical Society *Beverly Shores Historical Society (1) *Blackford County Historical Society Museum *Boone County Historical Society *Borden Institute Historical Society (1) *Brown County Historical Society *Canal Society of Indiana *Carmel Clay Historical Society *Carroll County Historical Society *Cass County Historical Society *Center for History (South Bend) *Christian Park Active Community (1) *Clarks Grant Historical Society *Clarksville Historical Society *Clay County Historical Society *Clay Township Historical & Preservation Society (1) *Clinton County Historical Society and Museum *Crawford County Historical and Genealogical Society *Daviess County Historical Society *Dearborn County Historical Society *Decatur Township Historical Society (1) *DeKalb County Historical Society (1) *Delaware County Historical Society *Demotte Historical Society *Dubois County Historical Society (1) *Duneland Historical Society *Dyer Historical Society *East Chicago Historical Society (1) *Elkhart County Historical Society and Museum *Elwood-Pipecreek Historical Society (1) *Ferdinand Historical Society *Floyd County Historical Society *Fort Wayne Railroad Historical Society *Fountain County Historical Society *Franklin County Historical Society *Franklin Township Historical Society *Fremont Historical Society *Fulton County Historical Society *Garrett Historical Society (1) *Gary Historical & Cultural Society *Gas City Historical Society *Gibson County Historical Society *Goshen College–Mennonite Historical Library *Goshen Historical Museum *Grabill Historical Society *Grant County Historical Society *Greene County Historical Society (Indiana) *Greentown Historical Society *Griffith Historical Society *Hagerstown Museum and Arts Place *Haley Tower Historical & Technical Society *Hamilton County Historical Society *Hammond Historical Society *Hancock County Historical Society *Hanna Historical Society *Hannah Lindahl Children's Museum *Haubstadt Area Historical Society (1) *Hebron Historical Society (1) *Hendricks County Historical Museum *Henry County Historical Society Museum *Hessville Historical Society *Highland Historical Society *Hillforest *Historic Bremen (1) *Historic Centerville *Historic Connersville *Historic Knightstown *Historic Ladoga *Historic Metamora (1) *Historic New Carlisle *Historical Society of Decatur County *Historical Society of Harrison County *Historical Society of Ogden Dunes *Hobart Historical Society (1) *Howard County Historical Society and Museum *Howard Steamboat Museum *Huntertown Historical Society *Huntington County Historical Society *Indiana German Heritage Society *Indiana High School Basketball Historical Society *Indiana Historical Radio Society *Indiana Jewish Historical Society *Indiana Postal History Society *Indianapolis Firefighters Historical Society *Ireland Historical Society (1) *Irvington Historical Society (1) *Jackson County History Center *Jackson Township Historical Society *Jane Ross Reeves Octagon House *Jasper County Historical Society (1) *Jay County Historical Society *Jefferson County Historical Society Museum *Jennings County Historical Society *John Shaw Billings History of Medicine Society (1) *Johnson County Historical Society and Museum *Jonesboro Historical Society (1) *Joseph Boggs Society for Historic Preservation *Kankakee Valley Historical Society *Kendallville Historical Society *Kennard Historical Society (1) *Kosciusko County Historical Society *La Porte County Historical Society *LaGrange County Historical Society *Lake County Historical Society and Museum *Lake of the Red Cedars Museum *Lake Station Historical Society *Lawrence County Museum of History *Lawrence County Railroad Historical Society *Lexington Historical Society (Indiana) *Liberty Township Historical Society *Ligonier Historical Society And Museum *Linden-Madison Township Historical Society *Louis H. and Lena Firn Grover Museum *Lyles Station Historic Preservation Corporation *Madison County Historical Society *Marion County Historical Society (Indiana) *Marshall County Historical Society *Martin County Historical Society *Matthews Covered Bridge Historical Society *Merrillville-Ross Township Historical Society *Miami County Historical Society *Michigan City Historical Society (1) *Middlebury Community Historical Museum *Middletown Fall Creek Township Historical Society *Mississinewa Battlefield Society *Monon Railroad Historical–Technical Society, Inc. *Monroe County History Center *Monroeville Historical Society *Montgomery County Historical Society (Indiana) *Montpelier Historical Society *Morgan County History and Genealogy Association *Munster Historical Society *New Paris Historical Society (1) *Newton County Historical Society *Noble County Historical Society *North Manchester Center for History *Ohio County Historical Society and Museum *Orange County Historical Society (Orange County, Indiana) *Orestes Historical Society *Osceola Historical Society *Owen County Historical and Genealogical Society *Parke County Historical Society and Museum *Pekin Historical Society (1) *Pendleton Historical Museum (1) *Peoria Historical Society *Perry Township Pioneer Cemetery Society (1) *Perry Township-Southport Historical Society *Pike County Historical Society (1) *Pike Township Historical Society *Portage Community Historical Society *Porter County Museum *Posey County Historical Society *Pulaski County Historical Society *Putnam County Historical Society (1) *Randolph County Historical & Genealogical Society *Remington Historical Society *Ripley County Historical Society (1) *Rush County Museum *Russiaville Historical Society *Schererville Historical Society *Scott County Historical Society *Shelby Township Historical Society (1) *Sheridan Historical Society *Shipshewana Area Historical Society *Shirley Historical Society *Society of Indiana Pioneers *South Lake County Agricultural Historical Society *Southwestern Indiana Historical Society (1) *Spencer County Historical Society *St. John Historical Society (1) *Starke County Historical Society *Stone's Trace Historical Museum *Sullivan County Historical Society (1) *Summitville Van Buren Township Historical Society *Surveyors Historical Society *Swiss Heritage Village & Museum *Switzerland County Historical Society *Tell City Historical Society *The History Center (Fort Wayne) *The Wanatah Historical Society *Three Creeks Historical Association *Tippecanoe County Historical Association *Tipton County Historical Society *Topeka Area Historical Society *Union County Historical Society *Upland Area Historical Society *Vanderburgh County Historical Society *Vermillion County Historical Society *Vigo County Historical Society (1) *Vincennes Historical and Antiquarian Society *Wabash County Historical Society *Wakarusa Historical Society and Museum *Walkerton Area Historical Society *Warren County Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society (Indiana) *Wayne County Historical Museum (1) *Wayne Township Historical Society (1) *Wells County Historical Society Museum *West Baden Historical Society (1) *Westfield-Washington Historical Society *Westville Community Historical Society *White County Historical Society (1) *Whiting-Robertsdale Historical Society *Whitley County Historical Society *Yorktown Mt. Pleasant Township Historical Alliance *Zionsville Historical Society Category:US local history societies